dc_abridgedfandomcom-20200216-history
Superman
“''Superman is always being a dickovitch. You should’ve seen him at the last UN meeting''.” -Red Robin Clark Kent or Superman is the self-proclaimed protector of America and hates all that is foreign this profoundly effects his relationship with his Clone, Superboy, who is Russian. Superman is the one of the main antagonists of Season 2 of Young Justice Abridged. Origins It can be assumed that Superman’s Origins are similar to that of the Classic Superman, except that the Ma and Pa Kent of Earth 16-A were xenophobic, homophobic, racist and incredibly religious rednecks. Ma and Pa also believed Clark to be the reincarnation of Jesus Christ and taught him as such, he was also told that evolution was a lie and that Dinosaur bones were the work of the devil. Darkseid’s Invasion and Formation of the Justice League At an unknown point Superman had moved to Metropolis and he began attacking businesses that were of foreign origins. Superman had also destroyed all of the Taco Bells in five different cities. Superman’s rampage inspired Green Lantern to Team-up with Batman and take Superman out. Batman and GL had tracked Superman to Metropolis, and found him. Although Batman wanted to excercise caution, Green Lanter didn’t listen and blindly attacked Superman. Clark easily dispatched Green Lantern And Batman, but stopped when Batman told him that he knew Superman was Clark Kent. When asked how he knew, Batman explained that he went through a list of all new arrivals to Metropolis, background checked them, and after hearing about miracles in Smallville and how they matched Clark’s description, came to the conclusion that Clark must be Superman. Superman called this witchcraft as He was not able to comprehend detective work, he then used his X-Ray vision to determine that Batman was Bruce Wayne. However, Darkseid’s parademons invaded Earth and the three were united through their common enemy (though Superman thought that the parademons were Chinese.) The Flash eventually came to enforce them, as did Wonder Woman, Cyborg And Captain Marvel. Superman was unsure of Wonder Woman’s nationality, but was reassured by Batman that Wonder Woman was Hawaiianm which Clark believed. At that moment, Darkseid descended from his ship and declared At he wanted Justin Timberlake. When Batman declared that the team would not allow Darkseid to kill anyone, Darkseid corrected him telling them that he just wanted to enslave Justin Timberlake and force him to sing in a bird cage. The group disagreed and engaged Darkseid, who defeated most of them with relative ease. Superman was knocked unconscious by Darkseid and picked up by parademons who flew him to one of Darkseid’s ships. On the ship, Desaad tortured him by making him listen to foreign national anthems. Batman (disguised as a random civilian) allowed himself to be taken aboard the ship by parademons in order to rescue Superman. He was able to free Superman and use motherbox technology to intervene on the ground, just as the league’s battle with Darkseid hit it’s climax. Cyborg was able to open a portal to Apokolips so they could send Darkseid back. With the combined efforts of the League, they were able to send Darkseid back to Apokolips and repel his invasion fleet. As the dust settled, the Justice League was booed by citizens of Metropolis for the mass amount of property damage. In Washington D.C the president presented the team as the “Justice League of America” a name the team did not agree on. Superman had told the president that this was the name of the group without consulting his teammate, but they decided to keep the name anyway.Category:Males Category:Justice League Members Category:Kryptonians Category:Daily Planet Workers Category:Alien